Rosas y Camelias
by An-nekopf
Summary: Jason tiene nervios de pedir una cita o hablar con la persona que ama, Dick va en ayuda de su hermano para que lo logre pero las cosas nunca salen como lo esperan, o quizás, ¿Salieron mejor a como lo esperaron?


—Debes estar bromeando...-dijo el petirrojo rebelde al mayor de los Robins, mostrando una mueca de disgusto hasta lanzado un gruñido en señal de protesta. Para el acróbata eso solo le dio más motivos para seguir empeñado en lo que hacía, según su experiencia como casanova.

—Por favor, Jason, esto es lo más normal-se defendió el mayor de los hermanos, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera-, o me dirás, ¿Qué pensabas dispararle o regalarle flores de broma?-el silencio inundó el lugar, ya que el gitano atrapó a la oveja negra y rebeldía de la familia en su idea inicial de cómo conquistar o hacerse notar- Debes estar bromeando, ¿Es enserió, Jaybird?-le regañó con enojo el mayor.

—Ya cierra tu puta boca, Goldie y acabemos esto-le insulto ya molesto, para luego encaminarse a la puerta del departamento. Grayson se escondió justo en la pared de la intercesión de los pasillos del complejo de departamentos, y miraba a escondidas a su segundo hermano mientras le mandaba buenas vibras.

Jason dio un gran respiro antes de alargar su mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo a centímetros de esta mientras se mordía el labio inferior de los nervios y la ansiedad, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta que por fin tomo algo de valor e iba a intentar llamar a la puerta de nueva cuenta, pero, esta se abrió y el dueño del departamento quedo sorprendido por encontrarse cara a cara con el mercenario, mientras que este estaba que se lo comían los nervios.

—Jason, ¿Sucedió algún problema con Bruce, otra vez?-le preguntó Tim dando una pequeña sonrisa, después de salir de su sorpresa. Para el menor era normal que el mercenario llegara a su departamento, y aún más para ser su psicólogo cuando Bruce y Jason discutían por cualquier cosa.

—Yo, este...quería...-empezó a tartamudear sin saber exactamente qué decir al tener al pequeño chico enfrente de él, tanto era su nerviosismo que no fijaba en lo que decía o intentaba decir pero sus palabras se enredaban entre sí. El tercer Robin le miro sin comprender nada de nada, de lo que intentaba decir el mercenario y si vista logró captar un pequeño ramo de rosas y camelias que escondí el mayor.

—Déjame adivinar,-dijo Tim cortándole el rollo a Jason, y retomando la palabra él- vas a tu primera cita y estas nervioso por no saber qué hacer-le dijo más como afirmación que pregunta al del mechón blanco, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta-, anda dime quién ese la afortunada, ¿La conosco? No me digas, ¿Es Rose Wilson?-siguió el menor preguntándole con algo de alegría al mayor.

Jason se quedó callado un momento, pensando las palabras del menor y fue entonces que decidió aceptar las palabras como ideas de esté, pero como si su mente no tuviera conteo por su lengua, esta se soltó y dijo casi en un susurro:

—No es una chica...-desvío su mirada al piso y se maldijo internamente a su maldita sinceridad, y no quiso levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Tim, creyendo que este debería tener una mueca de asco y repulsión sobre él.

—Vaya...-dijo el menor rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se formó, Jason levantó la vista y le replicó su palabra casi con molestia y algo de vergüenza- No, no pienses mal es solo que... Woah, tenía mis dudas sobre tu orientación, veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que eras gay o bisexual, teniendo en cuenta que saliste un tiempo con chicas...-le explicó Tim con total tranquilidad, le dio una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando- Pero me alegra, que el gran Red Hood quiera tener una relación, ¡Eso es un progreso! Ahora, ven acá tigre...-con total entusiasmo.

Tim arregla la ropa de mayor hasta le quita una pequeña mancha de aceite que tenía en el rostro con su pulgar, e intentó acomodar el cabello rebelde de este cuando termino le dio un par de consejos al mercenario y el que no hacer en toda la cita, pero Tim no se podía quedar mucho tiempo con el antihéroe, tenía una cita pendiente con sus amigos Bart y Conner en ese mismo momento y ya iba tarde, así que al final después de toda su charla dijo:

—Solo se tú mismo, no otra persona sino harás creer al chico que eres alguien distinto y te sofocaras al tratar de mantenerlo-le aconsejó y vio como el otro asentía de forma lenta, casi deprimente, así que Tim como pudo y de puntillas le dio un beso en la quijada casi cerca de la mejilla derecha-. Mira Jason, si ese idiota te rechaza estará perdiendo a un gran chico de enorme corazón, y si sucede puedes venir a mi departamento y vemos una maratón de películas y pedimos pizza, y quizás te dejo emborracharte hasta desmayarte, ¿Está bien?-le dijo de forma cariñosa y en consolación, y recibió una afirmación del contrario- Cuidate, me llamas para saber cómo te fue, ¡Adiós, Jaybird!-le dijo mientras se iba con rumbo a las escaleras despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

Jason se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta de aquel petirrojo, hasta que apoyó su espalda sobre esta y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan cobarde y no declarársele, se dejó golpear levemente la cabeza con la puerta mientras gruñía y masculla maldiciones; por otro lado, Dick salía de su escondite e iba a donde estaba su hermanito para intentar consolarlo aunque solo daba más opciones al francotirador de ahorcarlo o cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a un perro, pero abandonó esa idea y solo golpeó al acróbata con el ramo de flores hasta que se aburrió y se fue dejando el maltratado ramo en el piso de aquel complejo de departamentos.

Pasó todo el día en la mansión evitando a toda costa al acróbata y llego a amenazarla con pistola en mano de que lo dejara en paz, y este se quedó junto a Alfred en la cocina, siendo el mayordomo su consejero y psicólogo en esos momentos mientras asesinaba su pedazo de tarta de mora con su tenedor. Cuando la noche comenzaba a aparecer por los cielos de Gotham, el mercenario decidió darse el día libre y se fue en su motocicleta con rumbo al complejo de departamentos del menor, donde subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso del lugar encontrando que en el pasillo quedaban solo unos pocos pétalos de flores del antiguo ramo que el llevo, dio un suspiro largo antes de ponerse de acercarse al departamento del chico y llamó a la puerta esperando a que el otro abriera la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho para su suerte.

—¡Jay!-dijo alegre el menor como sorprendido- ¿Creí que me llamarías? Bueno, eso no importa, ¡Ven pasa! Pediré la pizza y hay cerveza en la nevera por si quieres-le dijo mientras dejaba pasar al mayor dentro de su departamento y se iba a llamar por teléfono la comida.

Jason entró al lindo y acogedor departamento, dio un suspiro y creyó conveniente ir por una cerveza a la cocina y después de sacar la lata se fue con rumbo a la sala de estar, pero se quedó congelado al ver algo que creyó que era una ilusión o una mala pasada, exactamente en una de las repisas donde Tim mantenía un florero de cristal dentro de este se encontraba el ramo maltratado que había llevado esa misma mañana; se quedó estático no podía articular palabra alguna ni sabia que hacer en ese momento, hasta sus manos no respondieron y soltaron la lata de cerveza que cayó en el piso e hizo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de Tim, el cual ingreso en la estancia preocupado.

—Jason que sucede, escuche un ruido y...-No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por la voz del antihéroe.

—[...] ¿Qué haces con "eso"?-dijo mientras señalaba las flores maltratadas, que reposaban en el hermoso florero de cristal. Los ojos azulinos de Tim, viajaron al ramo e inconscientemente dio una sonrisa pero lo que no espero fue ver cómo el mayor se acercó al florero dispuesto a deseaba era de las flores molesto y creyendo que el menor las recogió solo por lastima.

—¡Espera, Jason! Por favor, no lo malinterpretes-le pidió el pequeño tercer Robin, y corrió en dirección a donde estaba Jason en esos momentos logrando a duras penas evitar que este destrozara el florero al momento que quitara del florero el pequeño ramo destrozado- ni te atrevas en arruinar más ese ramo, Jason-le dijo serio Tim dejando el objeto de cristal en otro lugar seguro mientras miraba al mayor.

—¡No! Lo estás haciendo agrede, ¡Verdad!-Jason grito enfurecido, mientras aquellas flores estaban entre sus manos y las agitaba con violencia y fuera de sí. Tim se mantenía en su lugar, analizando la situación de forma tranquila viendo como el otro caminaba como un león enjaulado y agresivo de un lado a otro.

Drake se aburrió de aquello y vio que el otro no iba a tranquilizarse ni por más intentos que hiciese, y las cosas solo empeoraban y capto como Jason tiro el ramo al piso y estuvo a punto de patearlo pero Tim lo evitó y lo alejó de este, las quejas no se hicieron esperar del antihéroe mientras despotricaba todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de Tim, Dick hasta de Titus; mientras que el joven detective se hacía de oídos sordos y se agachaba en el piso y recoge el ramo, dando una triste mirada al ver que las pocas flores que sobrevivieron al primer ataque del mayor por la mañana ya estaban destrozadas y con varios de sus pétalos caídos. Jason se detuvo sus palabras por un momento al ver la mirada que el menor le daba a las maltratadas flores, y una punzada en su pecho no se hizo esperar por parte del moreno con mechones blancos, y esta aumento al escuchar la voz triste y casi decepcionada que dijo en susurro:

—Ahora me tocara botarlas...-

Con eso dicho el pequeño chico se disponía a salir de la sala de estar para botar las maltratadas flores y tal vez, quizás así menguar el enojo del mercenario pero lo que no espero el chico fue, que el otro lo tomará del brazo y lo jalara para apegarlo su espalda al pecho de esté y luego lo atrapara en un abrazo desesperado, no le dio tiempo a Tim para replicar su acción o que dijera algo de la misma índole porque el mercenario se adelantó y dijo:

—Lo siento-la sorpresa inundó el rostro de Tim, mientras sus manos aún sostenían el maltrecho ramo. Sintió como Jason escondía su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula, y podía jurar que sintió como el otro olía su cuello y dejaba un pequeño y casto beso sobre su piel que lo dio un cosquilleo como escalofrío.

—Te perdono, pero la próxima vez que vengas puedes traerme otro ramo de flores y quizás te de un beso como compensación, porque ahora estás castigado-le declaró Tim con tranquilidad y relajándose ante la cercanía del segundo Robin, mientras sentía otro pequeño beso sobre su cuello que le saco una pequeña risa.

—Espera, un segundo...-reaccionó Jason al instante mientras se despegaba del menor, el cual se volteó para ver que le sucedía ahora al otro, con una ceja alzada- Tu, ¡Tú lo sabías, todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste! Y para empeorar las cosas, tú jugaste conmigo-mirando de forma acusadora al tercer Robin que solo le dio una sonrisa divertida como de triunfo, y justo cuando iba a volver a decir algo Tim lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jaló para quedar casi de su misma altura y darle un pequeño beso, que lo dejo tonto por unos instantes.

—Solo digamos que, en una de tus borracheras te me declaraste y hasta me sacaste a bailar-le declaró con diversión Tim, poco antes de darle otro beso en la punta de la nariz a Jason que aún seguía tonto y algo avergonzado.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron juntos viendo televisión como comiendo pizza y palomitas de maíz, hasta Tim dejó que Jason pasara la noche en su departamento pero este se quedó durmiendo en el sofá en lugar de la cama con el pequeño chico, era un gran paso para la ahora pareja de novios, aunque por la mañana el mercenario se quejaría de dolor de espalda por el mueble; y con el ramo, pues este volvió al lugar donde pertenecía, aquel hermoso florero de cristal.


End file.
